Vehicles can utilize a plurality of safety systems capable of determining safety related events that may occur within or around the vehicle. The plurality of safety systems can provide drivers with awareness or knowledge of safety related events. In many cases, the safety systems are independently operated to individually present safety warnings to the driver of the vehicle. The safety warnings can be presented various areas within the vehicle. For example, a lane assist system can present safety warnings on the side view mirrors, while a traction control system may present safety warnings on the dashboard of the vehicle. In addition, the variety of safety warnings can each be presented in a variety of different types of formats. For example, a parking assist system may utilize an audio beeping mechanism, while a safety system employs a visual warning on a display screen residing on the head unit of the vehicle. The various types of safety warnings presented throughout the vehicle can cause driver confusion.
In many cases, drivers may not realize the full extent of a safety warning that simply produces a basic visual or audio warning. For example, when the vehicle's lane assist system presents a warning light to indicate that another vehicle is potentially in the blind spot of the vehicle, the driver may not realize the exact location of the other vehicle or if there are other vehicles close to the vehicle being detected by the lane assist system. Such information can be useful to determine if the driver needs to modify his/her driving style in certain driving situations (e.g., in order to change the lane to make an exit). Therefore, without additional guidance with respect to the situational awareness of the surrounding environment of the vehicle, the driver can be distracted while manually attempting to determine the situation with respect to the surrounding environment of the vehicle.